creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Vacotor Knowledge Symposium
The Vacotor Knowledge Symposium is a fairly large organization focused on obtaining information, whether it be scientific research, research digs or various other means to obtain knowledge. Originally founded by Mnemosyne, several other scientific-oriented races have joined such as the Ciitarkian, Glairnog and formerly the Ahhc (the Ahhc sadly had to resign from the Vacotor Knowledge Symposium to focus on finding a cure to restore their immune systems falling a sudden loss of said system). The most notable achievement of Vacotor Knowledge Symposium is the Vacotor Datebase, a sort of galactic datebase for almost any sort of information available via electronics. Most information obtain in Vacotor Datebase was obtain by Mnemosyne Researchers, who work on collecting information whilst being invisible. Full-Fledged Members Ahhc Spore.png|Ahhc (Left the organization following a sudden loss of their immune systems) Ciitarkian MS Sprite.png|Ciitarkian A Discovery Is Made.png|Glairnog Mnemosyne Concept.jpg|Mnemosyne (Founder and Leader Race) Territory No Image.png|Aetarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Aitarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Artarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Aychtarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Biitarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Ciitarkia (Homeworld of the Ciitarkian) No Image.png|Diitarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Eitarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Eltarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Emtarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Ephtarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Estarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Extarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Jaetarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Jiitarkia (Ciitarkian colony) Kaetarkia.png|Kaetarkia (Overrun by the Chaos Legions, now belongs to aggressive Kaetarkians, the mutated leftovers of the original Ciitarkian colonists) No Image.png|Niitarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Oetarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Piitarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Quutarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Swush (Homeworld of the Ahhc, no longer is a member world of the Vacotor Knowledge Symposium following the Ahhc losing their immune systems) No Image.png|Tartarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Viitarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Waitarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Wiitarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Yutarkia (Ciitarkian colony) No Image.png|Ziitarkia (Ciitarkian colony) Trivia *The Ahhc were allegedly getting very close to finding a cure for the dreaded Hyper Evolutionary Virus, known as the "Transmogrific Virus" to the Ahhc, which the Chaos Legions used to convert alien races into horrific mutants to continue the rapid expansion of the Chaos Legions. Following the loss of their immune systems, the Ahhc were forced to leave Vacotor Knowledge Symposium, seriously slowing down research for a cure of the Hyper Evolutionary Virus. *Various rumors claim the Ahhc's sudden loss of their immune system was the result of yet another insane experiment done by the Ciitarkians, their former allies within the Vacotor Knowledge Symposium, but no evidence exists to prove this claim. *None of the Vacotor Knowledge Symposium races have ever seen the Mnemosyne in person even once, since the Mnemosyne communicate with fellow allies via hyperwave transmissions. *The Vacotor Knowledge Symposium has taken a keen interest in studying the Llup, with one researcher going so far as to attempt domestication of them. He was found later all but completely devoured by his aggressive "pets." *Scientists of the Vacotor Knowledge Symposium have attempted to bring back the extinct Azghora by creating clones from trace DNA found on derelict Azghoran Probes, though success has alluded them...for now. *The wastebasket affiliation for the various sapient races that consider themselves independent, known as Yolthus Independency, was coined by the Mnemosyne to organize said races in the Vacotor Datebase more neatly. Category:Original Content Category:Original Affiliations Category:Vacotor Knowledge Symposium Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Affiliations